


Shopping for lingerie

by Myulalie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Hook Up, Party, minor Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie
Summary: “You stole my favorite bra!” Helen accuses, pouting.“I’m sorry, I was late for class and it doesn’t excuse anything... Can I bring it back tomorrow?”
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Shopping for lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> You can tweet me at **#myulalie**!
>
>> _Credits:_  
>  Girl in the club @finnhackshaw  
> Women kissing @romaxp  
> Woman in a bra @aiony  
> Red sweater and board @priscilladupreez  
> Mom jeans and bow @jornadaprodutora  
> on **Unsplash**
> 
>   
> 

The dress is slippery against her olive skin and Aline is under the uncomfortable impression that she’s turned into a candy with the sheer number of people eyeing her from the dance floor. She flattens the flare of her tulle skirt against her thighs and sticks close to the towering, brooding man she dragged along with her, or maybe he forced her. Who knows? Aline and Alec have always shared their distaste for loud parties with lots of lights. 

She wonders why Isabelle invited them again as she curls up against Alec’s side on an armchair, grateful for his tall stature as she holds her corset to her chest. He smiles but it’s more of a sneer and Aline giggles as he rolls up his sleeves, not taking his leather jacket off. Soon enough they’ll graduate and never have to go through hell and back once every fortnight. 

Isabelle runs up to them with a shriek, throwing herself in her brother’s arms. Alec holds her up easily and Aline knows from experience his hugs are the best, especially when he somehow folds himself unto his sister or her, protecting but not overbearing. He never threatens Isabelle’s boyfriends because she has a black belt in taekwondo and he doesn’t, so she’s better equipped to deal with heartbreak than he is. 

“Aline, you look gorgeous!” Isabelle compliments when Alec releases her.  
“It’s nothing, you’re literally glowing.” Aline replies easily.

The other woman gives a twirl, silver hem fluttering all around her. The party is in full swing behind her, pink and purple blending along the walls. People gather in the corners, leaving some space in the middle of the room as couples dance in tight embraces. 

“I have to, this is one of Magnus Bane’s parties, no way I’m looking anything less than my best.”  
“Magnus Bane? Is that a real name?” Alec scoffs.  
“That’s what I keep telling him but he insists on trying to be someone he’s obviously _not_.” 

The voice comes from behind them and Alec almost falls from the armchair when he turns to look at the woman talking. Aline glances over her shoulder, frowning at the rude comment. What if this Magnus Bane guy wants to become what he considers a better version of himself? 

The newcomer is petite and Aline is pretty sure Alec could break her in two even without the years of training Isabelle went through to get her black belt. The stranger pushes her blond hair back, revealing red lipstick and uncanny doe eyes on her doll-like face, caked with foundation to remain expressionless. 

“Camille Belcourt.” she offers, holding her hand for Alec to shake. 

Alec looks down, then up again and doesn’t move. Aline doesn’t blame him, he avoids conflict at all costs and this woman, she’s trouble. Camille retracts her hand and shrugs, leaving them be, Isabelle's rude slur trailing after the little black dress hugging her hourglass figure. 

“And that’s Magnus’ girlfriend, not that you would guess with the way she talks about him.” 

Aline looks at Alec intently, sensing his unease. He’s likely beating himself up for laughing at the other man’s name after that encounter and she squeezes his shoulder in support to let him know he wasn’t nearly as bad as Camille. Isabelle doesn’t notice and someone taps her on the shoulder, diverting her attention. Aline and Alec are left on the armchair to watch the party unfold and lean against each other with the ease of habit. 

Isabelle is grinding with someone now, or maybe on someone, Aline is not familiar with this kind of activity and her eyes drift from Izzy to another woman on the dance floor. She’s dancing on her own, dainty wrists raised above her head and a white fishnet shirt riding up her belly. A piercing shines in the moving lights and Aline bites her lower lip at the sight of strong legs tucked into a leather skirt. 

She locks eyes with Aline, who immediately looks away, dark strands of hair falling onto her face. It doesn’t keep her from seeing the crowd part briefly, letting the other woman through and she holds her hand out for Aline, round glasses sliding down her nose as she smiles encouragingly. Aline squirms uncomfortably but Alec nudges her, a wide grin on his face and she cannot wipe that expression off his face when he smiles so rarely. Aline stands up and grabs the outstretched hand, following the other woman. 

“I’m Helen.”  
“Aline.” 

Helen throws her arms around Aline’s shoulders and presses their bodies together, the black straps of her bra easily noticeable through her shirt. It reminds Aline of her own corset dress and how uncomfortable she felt going out without underwear but she shrugs it off with the shivers that roll down her spine since Helen wrapped her arms around her neck. They rock back and forth on the balls of their feet and Helen’s blond hair brushes against Aline’s cheek, soft and straight. 

“Your friend refused to dance twice already.” Helen giggles in her ear.  
“He loathes dancing.” Aline replies easily.  
“Do you?”  
“I don’t mind and you caught me starring so I couldn’t really get out of it.”

Helen steps back slightly, frowning and Aline bites her lip, realizing her mistake. She tightens her grip on the other woman’s waist and shakes her head, breathing out. The puff of air sends her bangs flying but Helen looks relieved even before Aline corrects herself.

“That’s not what I meant!”  
“Good.” 

They step closer again and resume dancing. Aline catches sight of Isabelle who gives her a thumb up and Camille throws her cocktail at someone’s face. The man blinks, startled and they both storm off to opposite corners of the room. Aline loses focus as her neck tingles and she feels warm lips against her bare skin. She breathes in Helen's perfume, something fruity she wouldn’t mind using too and it’s no surprise her lips taste of strawberry when they kiss.

* * * * *

She wakes up to her phone buzzing insistently under the pillow and scrambles to her feet, wincing at the state of the room as she looks for her dress, clothes crumpled on the floor and draped over furniture everywhere. Helen is asleep still, curled up under the comforter and Aline blanches when she sees the time. She calms down with Alec’s kind reply to her goodbye text because she couldn’t find him before leaving, offering to grab her computer and a change of clothes so that she isn’t late to class. 

Aline hurries out of the room and stops dead in her tracks when she realizes Alec might have found jeans and a shirt for her but he definitely would not have gone through her underwear and her heart threatens to beat out of her rib cage as she notices a bra on the floor. It’s her size, she can tell because she had time to get acquainted with Helen’s chest last night and the discreet pattern of pink flowers on silk looks inconspicuous enough. 

She slips it on and starts running. Alec is waiting for her at the cafetaria and she locks herself in the toilets, pushing the dress down her backpack while putting her favorite boyfriend jeans on. She’s grateful for the bra as she tucks a tight white shirt inside the waistband of her jeans and barges out of the bathroom, trying to keep up with Alec’s long legs as they run to class.

“Thanks,” Aline wheezes out when they settle at the back of the room. “you saved my life.”  
“I wouldn’t go that far.” Alec chuckles.  
“Where were you last night anyway? Don’t tell me you went home as soon as my back was turned.”  
“I didn’t.”

He’s blushing and Aline stares at him in disbelief long after the lecture has started. He obviously went home at some point since he was able to pick up her stuff but the way he keeps avoiding her eyes is proof enough something happened. Aline bides her time and corners him at the coffee machine between lectures.

“Tell me everything.”  
“There is nothing to tell.”  
“I’m calling Isabelle.” Aline threatens.  
“No!” 

Alec cowers at the mere mention of his little sister and Aline smirks, holding her cup of coffee close to her chest as he gathers his thoughts. The machine beeps with Alec’s drink and he bends to pick it up, mumbling as he goes.

“You know that Bane guy? He broke up with Camille after she talked to us. Well, I didn’t know they had broken up when I locked myself out on the balcony but he was there crying so one thing led to another…” 

She can’t help but smile as she listens. That’s Alec, one hundred percent and not many people get to know the soft side of him. Aline is part of the lucky ones and she doesn’t tease him when he wets his lips, a longing look on his face as he relives the evening. 

“I might have to call Isabelle anyway to protect you from a vengeful ex.”  
“What? Why would you do that, nothing happened.” 

Aline knows he’s not lying but she also has a feeling that Camille is not the type to care about such details. Alec is a good person and she’s sure to hear about Magnus Bane again soon, she thinks as she sips her coffee. They walk back to class in comfortable silence, both of them lost in thought.

“What about you? Had fun?” Alec asks at the end of their lecture.  
“Yeah, it’s a shame I had to leave in such a hurry, I didn’t get her number.” 

She shrugs but Alec sees right through her and Aline ducks her head, dark strands of hair falling onto her face. Helen had seemed nice and pillow talk the previous night had only confirmed that impression but Aline is not brave enough to show up on the other woman’s doorstep to pick things up where they left off. She sighs deeply at the idea and trudges after Alec, none of them needing to talk to agree on comfort food. 

They walk past a group of students when a skateboard clatters to the ground and a woman flings herself at Aline, grabbing her shoulders. Alec pushes her off without thinking and Aline gasps, rubbing her collarbones as she recognizes Helen. Her hair curls around her face, round glasses doing little to contain the flames in her eyes as she crosses her arm on a dark red jumper. Her legs are just as muscular as Aline remembers then, going on for ages in washed out shorts.

“You stole my favorite bra!” Helen accuses, pouting.  
“I didn’t mean to...” Aline replied meekly.  
“You don’t seem to mean a lot of things.” 

Aline blushes and Alec looks between both women with a frown, carefully stepping away to give them some privacy. Aline feels even worse when she realizes she had no intention of giving the bra back, which would have been a way to break the ice and the right thing to do. 

“I’m sorry, I was late for class and it doesn’t excuse anything... Can I bring it back tomorrow?”  
“You better.” 

Helen stares at her fiercely and Aline draws from her temper to straighten her back, pushing her chest out and forcing the words through her lips in spite of her hesitation.

“I should probably get your number, just in case.”  
“You’re not even going to invite me for a drink?”  
“I was getting there.” Aline squares her shoulders.  
“Good.” 

Aline takes Helen’s extended phone with trembling hands and has to hold onto Alec as they walk away in spite of his roaring laughter. He cannot seem to stop even as they stuff their mouths with burgers and she steals chips from his plate.

“Did she bully you into asking her out?”  
“Remember what I said about calling Isabelle?”  
“At least I have his number.”  
“What do you mean you have his number and you didn’t tell me? Alec!” 

He smirks and pats his back pocket, where a paper with the precious digits has no doubt found its way. Aline shakes her head but laughs along all the way back to class. Helen takes her shopping for lingerie on their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Helen obviously has Aline trying things on when it doesn't suit her skin tone, just in case it looks better on Aline ;)
>
>> **Prompt:**  
>  “We had a one night stand and as I was sneaking away the next morning I couldn’t find where the fuck my bra went but we’re like the same cup size so I just took one of yours but apparently that was like ur favorite bra and now you’re looking everywhere for me because u want it back oh god” AU  
> -(@madiboomonkey on dailyau.tumblr.com)
> 
> **I take prompts!** Follow me [on tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts) and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥
> 
>  **On feedback:**  
>  “<3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)
> 
>  _Constructive criticism is welcome_. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)
> 
>  _You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to_. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting [on my tumblr](https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting), I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥


End file.
